highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TikiApple/sun..
— Eddie to Dolly Sunfreckle (aliases 'Eddie' or better known as, 'Sun') is a large turkish van / turkish angora mix with amber eyes and a tattered purple collar. He was originally apart of ThunderClan but fled when he was around 13-14-15 moons. He has faded pink scars above and under his eyes from past events and hopes to have a better future in RiverClan with his son, Robinkit. Appearance Heritage: Turkish Van/Turkish Angora Description: Sunfreckle is a massive turkish van mix with creamy white fur and amber eyes. His pelt had multiple orange splotches all over it, the areas being: His tail, Two dots on both sides of his stomach, one on his spine, and on his ears. His signature freckles are also easy to see. After his life as a medicine cat in ThunderClan, he fled to become a kittypet and returned to RiverClan with a much fluffier pelt, faded pink scars on the top and bottom of his eyes, and his tattered purple collar. Palette: : = Base (#B84015) : = Spots (#B67F2D) : = Eyes (#D2A82B) : = Scars (#CF9957) : = Collar (#503463) : = Bell (#C0BA59) Voice: wip Scent: A strong scent of lavender and hay. Gait: He usually walks with his back arched and head hunched over, and his tail slightly drooped. Personality +''' '''Benevolent, Good-natured, ±''' '''Confidential, Unaggressive, −''' '''Timid, Overprotective Detailed: Since Sunfreckle left ThunderClan (hopefully for good), he's been trying his best to change. Originally he was an aggressive loner that could never manage to make friends, possibly due to his rude mannerisms. After spending his time with a small group of Kittypets, a certain tom named Willbert taught him the importance of staying loyal to friends and family. Despite this not convincing him to go back to the clans just yet, he stuck with his words and hopes to follow them at all times. And since he's been with these kittypets, he's gained much more good traits then before. For starters, whenever he interacts with anyone, he tries his best to mean well and be as kind as he possibly can. Despite this attempt, he often comes off as nervous and timid, which is also one of his traits- he tends to stutter whenever he's around someone he likes or when he's lying. He tries his best not to lie, though; he usually just keeps his mouth shut about things that happened as a kittypet, as he still feels guilt for flinging with Dolly when she was dating Hunter. He tries to redeem himself from his past reputation and tries to take the kindly and pacifist route with most of his problems or challenges. Because he doesn't want his children to end up like his father or mother, he's extremely overprotective of them and if he finds someone suspicious, tries to get his kids to avoid them until he's sure they aren't up to no good. Likes *'Watching the rain' **As a kittypet, he often got to lounge around and do nothing all day. And it tended to rain a lot in his area, so he spent his time staring out a window and watching the rain drops roll down the window. He considered it peaceful, despite not ever enjoying this activity before. He hopes he can experience the peace he felt as a kittypet in RiverClan doing the same thing. *'Flowers & Flower crowns' **When he was in ThunderClan, there was plenty of medicine cats which meant his job wasn't as crucial as it would be in different clans. So he spent his time picking flowers or just watching them sway in the breeze- he also enjoyed making flower crowns- he used to have an old violet and sunflower crown that wilted away after a while, in honor of his late co medicine cat, Wiltedfoot. *'His kittypet collar' **He assumes it's because of his Kittypet blood, but he can't seem to get rid of his collar, it didn't really even have an important part in his life or time as a kittypet- he just doesn't want to get rid of it, despite it being scratched and tattered. He plans on passing it down to his kids, specifically Nate, as he was the only kit that joined him on his adventure to the clans- now named Robinkit. Dislikes *wip Goals *wip Fears *wip History Kithood :Clan: ThunderClan :Cats Involved: Wrenfrost, Mountaingoat, Pigeonkit, Hawkkit :Age Range: 0-6 moons :*wip Relationships Kin Opinions ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= .... ---- ... Trivia *wip Quotes — wip Art Sunbyeyota.png|by eyota Sunnyheadshot.png|by rylie SUNPAWISACUTIE.png|by pears Sunnysocute.png|by kenzie Sunandlynxaaa.png|by ??? Whitwooosunny.png|by foodfoodandmorefood Sunfreckleboo.png|by regaal Sunnysadflower.png|self illustrated Suntreedys.png|by kenzie Sunfrecjke newref.png|by kenzie __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts